One piece high school - 'A new beginning'
by xXwendyXx3
Summary: Nico Robin just lived in the town for a few days. She is going to school for her first day, and she hopes that she is gonna make good friends, maybe even love.. Will she able to make friends ? Or is one certain person from the past gonna destroy everything from her..? Read and find out ! :) ZoRo - slight LuNa - SaVi - UsoKaya. Maybe some Ace x Nojiko to.


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction about: One Piece - Zoro x Robin. ''One piece high school - A new beginning''. I hope you will like my story. So, read and find out. !:D**

* * *

It was 6:00 in the morning when the alarm clock sounds. Robin woke up from the hard sound, and began to prepare herself for school. She walks to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she get herself fixed. After that she went downstairs to prepare herself some breakfast. She ate her breakfast, when she was done, she grabbed her bag and went to school.

She walked to school and was a little excited + scared at the same time. She really want to make some new friends and was excited to meet them, but she was scared if one certain person gonna destroy everything again, what also happend in the past. Her only one childhood friend Kuina **(A/N: Kuina is also Zoro's childhood friend, but that i gonna explain all later in the story :) ) **died because of it, and her mother olivia to. She still felt guilty about it, because she thinks that she killed them.. But she deciced to put it all aside and only think about the good things thats gonna come.

She arrived at her school at 8:00 in the morning, and was looking for the bulletin board to see in which class she was. When she found the bulletin board, she was looking for her name, and after a while she finally found it. _''Section 1 - room 252 - Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Brook, Robin.'' _''_God where is that room...'' _she thought.

When she was about to find the room, she saw a teacher walking towards her. He had red hair. He hold his hand to her, and Robin shook it. ''You must be Nico Robin, the new girl in our class, right? ''Our class?'' Robin said a little suprised. ''Sorry for not introducing myself.'' Shanks said. ''Im your new teacher, Mr. Shanks, i was waiting for you so i could lead you to your new class.'' Shanks said '' You don't know the way yet right?'' He said. ''Oh, arigatou'' Robin said feeling relieved.

They walked to the classroom together in silence. ''By the way..'' Robin stopped when he began to talk. ''Your class is very heart-warming, but they can also be a drama class..'' Shanks grinned. Robin smiled at him.

They arrived at the classroom, and walked into the class. Everyone fell silent when they saw the new girl. Zoro was also a little suprised, because she looked like the girl when Kuina told him about her childhood friend.. But he doesn't show his emotions ofcourse.. ''Who is that beautiful lady?'' A guy with blond hair said with hearts in his eyes. Robin sweatdropped a little.

''Everyone, today this girl is gonna be in our class for the rest of the year, be nice to her.'' Shanks said while smiling.

''Im Nico Robin, 17 years old. **(A/N: I made her 17 so she would fit in the class.)**'' Robin said a bit nervously. Everyone nodded.

''Robin, you can take a seat next to Nami, with the oranged hair.'' Shanks said. Robin nodded and walked to her and took the seat next to Nami.

''Alright, the first lesson is not really important, just talking because Robin is new her, so it would be nice to know her better.'' Shanks said. ''I must go a little while, because something came up, ugh..'' Shanks said a little irritable and then left.

When shanks left, Nami turned to Robin, and begun talking to her. ''So you Robin?'' Nami said. ''I'm nami, nice to meet you.'' She said cheerful.

''Nice to meet you to.'' Robin said while smiling to her.

They talked a while when also Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Sanji, Brook and Chopper walked tot them.

''Hey Robin, I'm luffy, nice to meet you :)'' He said with a big smile on his face.

''and i am Ussop-sama, the great brave-warrior of this class, nice to meet you Robin !'' He said smiling brightley.

''Im Franky, a SUPPPPPPERRR nice to meet you.'' franky said while doing his pose.

Chopper climbed up the table by Robin. ''Im chopper, i love cute things, **(A/N: I think it will fit Chopper's character to love cute things .. hehe.. ) **and love reading books. Nice to meet you robin.'' He also said cheerful.

''Im brook, nice to meet you, Robin-san. If you don't mind can i see you pan-''

''AS IF SHE WHILE DO IT.'' Nami said, while hitting him.

Robin smiled at them. ''Nice to meet you all.'' They smiled back at her.

Then a cryed Sanji came to them. '' Oi, why are you forgeting me? i should be the first to greet this beautiful Robin-chwann.'' Sanji said while crying.

''Geez.. just shut up Sanji.'' Nami said annyoned.

''Nami-swan is beautiful when she is angry.'' Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

''Ugh.. just ingore him, neh?'' Nami said to Robin. Robin giggled.

They chatted with each other a while and also finally Sanji introduced himself, while Zoro is stairing at the window deep in thoughts.. _''Should i ask her about ''that''? _he thought.. _But i don't even know her.. _he sighed

On the other side Robin asked to Sanji who that guy is, she pointed to zoro. ''Oh that marimo-head? You don't even have to know him, because he is such a jerk'' Sanji said. Zoro heard what he said.. ''What did you say love-cook?, mind your own business.'' Zoro said. '' What did you say? You don't even get out of your lazy chair to introduce yourself to Robin-chwan.'' Said sanji. ''Thats it! im gonna cut your up asshole !'' Zoro said, and they began fighting..

''OH SHUT UP!'' Nami said while punching them.. Robin sweatdropped at them.

After a while Shanks came back and the lesson began. After a while the bell rings and everyone grabbed their bags. It was lunchtime now. ''Wanna eat lunch together with us on the roof? We always sit there.'' Nami said smiling softly. ''Sure'' Robin said smiling.

They walked to the roof and chatted together and eat their lunch. ''Zoro, you're really quiet today.'' Luffy said looking up at Zoro. ''I'm always quit, i don't know whats wrong'' Zoro said annyoned.'' But you are not this quiet.'' ''You also didn't introduce to Robin, is there something wrong? he said. ''No nothing, just tired thats all.'' Zoro lyed. ''Ohhh..'' Luffy said in a bit sad tone.

After a while luffy looked up to Nami and Robin, they finished the lunch and they where now looking in some Clothes magazine or something. He smiled at them. ''_Looks like they are getting along with each other.'' _luffy thought.

* * *

The bell rings, and it was the end of the day. Everyone went to home except for Robin and Zoro. Robin was still at her locker to take her jacked, and her books where she got homework from. She was about to leave, but Zoro stopped her. She looked at him a little bit suprised. ''Oi, im sorry if i didn't introduce myself, i was a little off today..'' He grinned a little. ''That's alright, im used to it anyway. And this is really a nice class..'' Robin smiled. He nodded, a little suprised when she said she was already used to it. ''Zoro was it, right? nice to meet you.'' Robin said while smiling. ''Nice to meet you to'' He grinned.

They walked off together in silence. ''I must go this way'' Robin said after a while. ''See you tomorrow.'' ''Cya.'' Zoro said while walking off.

When robin was back at home she smiled. _they are really nice people.. I wonder if i could stay for always with them.. _Robin thought and a small tear felt from her eye.

* * *

**My first chapter ! :). I hope Zoro didn't get to OOC.. His character is difficult how to make him act in a romantic way .. Anyways PLEASE REVIEUW 3. And give me tips for later in the story if i did anything wrong so i could improve them :D**


End file.
